onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Victoria Cindry
|hair = Blond |eyes = Purpurowe |zombie number = 400 |age = 24 lata |birthday = 4 maja |height = 188 cm |blood type = F |affiliation = Thriller Bark; Dr. Hogback |previousoccupation = Aktorka (za życia) |status = Martwa |debut = Rozdział 446; Odcinek 340 |japanese voice = Naomi Shindou}} Victoria Cindry była znaną aktorką, póki nie zginęła, spadając ze sceny dwanaście lat temu. Zakochany w niej Dr. Hogback ukradł jej ciało, byby uczynić z niej własną służąca zombie z pomocą Cień-Cieniowocu Gekko Morii. Wygląd W życiu, Cindry była wysoką i szczupłą kobietą. Miała krótkie, prosto ścięte blond włosy, a z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. Nosiła różne stroje: formalne na występy i zwykłe na co dzień. Po "zmartwychwstaniu" Victoria zachowuje w większości swój wygląd, jak za życia, jednak na jej całym ciele widać różne szwy, a jej skóra stała się blado niebieska. Jej oczy mają również wygląd lalki - a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Na lewej nodze można zauważyć liczbę 400. Zazwyczaj nosi wieczorową, czarną, krótką sukienkę, wysokie obcasy i pomarańczowe boa owinięte wokół szyi. Victoria Cindry as a Child.png|Cindry jako dziecko Victoria Cindry Alive.png|Cindry podczas swojego życia Osobowość Za życia Cindry była współczującą i miłą kobietą, mimo jej sławy i popularności. Po jej śmierci, ciało Victorii wszczepiono z cieniem, którego osobowość odziedziczyła. Właścicielką cienia jest młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Margarita. Zombie Cindry nienawidzi talerzy i chce ich wszystkich pozbyć się z tego świata. Ma na tym punkcie obsesję. Przez to nie podaje jedzenia na talerzach, zmuszając Hogback'a i innych do jedzenia ze stołu. Jest opisana jako przygnębiająca osoba. Mimo jej buntowniczego charakteru, jako zombie wciąż jest posłuszna Hogback'owi i robi co mu się podoba (tak długo, jak Moria jej rozkazuje), do tego stopnia, by przyjąć na siebie jego fizyczną przemoc lub poniżając się, liżąc podłogę. Później okazuje się, że jej ciało zachowało część jej oryginalnego "ja", które miała za życia. To pozwoliło jej dokonać wyboru, aby nie tylko przestać wykonywać rozkazy Hogback'a, ale również się uśmiechnąć, jak to robiła za życia. Jej niechęć do posłuszeństwa doktorowi doprowadziła również do pytania Robin, czy wola danej osoby pozostaje nawet po śmierci, a nawet dochodzi do wniosku, że to cud sam w sobie. Historia mały|210px|lewo|Żywa Cindry zszywa płaszcz Hogback'a Historia jej cienia według Hogback'a miała tragiczny incydent, gdy raz oświadczył się jej bogaty człowiek zapragnęła przetestować jego miłość do niej, rozbijając dziesięć swoich cennych talerzy - i została odrzucona. Prawdziwą historią Cindry jest to, że była kiedyś znaną aktorką. Hogback poprosił o jej rękę, jednak ta odmówiła, mówiąc, że ma już narzeczonego. Wkrótce potem zginęła w tragicznym wypadku. To doprowadziło Hogback'a do kradzieży jej ciała i z pomocą Diabelskiego Owocu Gecko Morii, przekształcił ją w zombie. Od tego czasu stała się osobistym sługą chirurga, którego Hogback traktuje niekiedy, gorzej od niewolnicy. Fabuła Saga Thriller Bark Akt Thriller Bark Wita Usopp'a, Nami i Chopper'a przy wejściu do rezydencji, pojawiając się z wnętrza studni. Od razu grozi Usopp'owi i rozkazuje odejść, a następnie rzuca w niego dziesięcioma talerzami. Precyzja z jaką rzuca, zdumiewa Usopp'a. mały|210px|Nami, Usopp i Chopper wpadają do pomieszczenia obwieszonego zdjęciami Cindry. Po ucieczce z jadalni Nami, Chopper i Usopp, wpadają do pomieszczenia wypełnionego z każdej strony zdjęciami Cindry. Jednak fotografie i artykuły z gazet ujawniają szokującą prawdę o jej przeszłości - mówiącym, że Victoria była kiedyś normalnym człowiekiem. Jej historia ujawnia się ze starej gazety, odnalezionej przez Nami. Stwierdzając, że była kiedyś znaną aktorką, która spadła ze sceny i umarła 10 lat temu. Nami skomentowała, że podejrzewa, iż Cindry była kiedyś szlachcianką, a nie sługą tak jak w dotychczasowym życiu. Walczy obok Hogback'a, Jigoro i Inuppe z Robin i Chopper'em. Podczas walki doktor demonstruje Chopper'owi posłuszeństwo jego zombie, rozkazując jej lizać podłogę. Po wysłuchaniu Chopper'a o tym co to znaczy żyć i być człowiekiem, zaczyna płakać i mówi, że nie ma kontroli nad swoim ciałem. To spowodowało, że nie pomogła Hogback'owi, kiedy został zaatakowany przez Oars'a, zamiast tego po prostu się uśmiechnęła po czym razem z doktorem zostali zmiażdżeni przez masywnego zombie. Z jakiegoś powodu Cindry udało się przeżyć atak Oars'a i widziała porażkę Oars'a z rąk Luffy'ego. Jednak jej cień został skradziony przez Morię w celu dodania mu mocy, dzięki czemu została z niej tylko pusta skorupa. Umiejętności Kiedy została po raz pierwszy pokazana. Rzuciła talerzami, których tak bardzo nienawidzi, w Usopp'a. Mimo że żadna nie trafiła, każda była blisko celu. Później podczas jej walki z Chopper'em i Robin, rzuciła kwadratowymi talerzami w renifera. Talerze były na tyle ostre, że były w stanie go przeciąć. Niezależnie od jej zdolności bojowej jako zombie i wytrzymałości, za życia była wielką aktorką i tancerką. Ataki * Kaku Zara To (角皿刀 Kaku Zara Tō ''dosłownie oznacza "Miecze kwadratowych naczyń"). Biorąc ogromny stos kwadratowych talerzy, Cindry rzuca nimi w przeciwnika, które dzięki swoim kształtom są w stanie go przeciąć lub ukłuć jak miecz.'' Walki * Nico Robin i Tony Tony Chopper kontra Victoria Cindry i Hogback Tłumaczenie Jej imię jest również tłumaczone jako "Cienka Lalka". Po rozłączeniu jej imienia "シン (Shin)" jest równoznaczne ze słowem "Cienki" i "ドリー (Dori)" oznacza słowo "Dolly" czyli "Lalka". Nie wiadomo czy jest to gra słów, czy pomysłem Ody, ze względu na jej szczupły wygląd, pozbawioną emocji twarz i oczy lalki, prawdopodobnie mogą być one odniesieniem do tłumaczenia. Ciekawostki * Zombie Cindry jest numerem 400. * Cindry jest nieumarłą służką, a jej obsesja do płyt jest podobna do Okiku z japońskiej opowieści o duchach "Banchō Sarayashiki" (番町皿屋敷 The Dish Mansion at Banchō). * Cindry jest pierwszym zombie, który zdołał przeciwstawić się posłuszeństwu Morii. Różni się od niedawno aktywowanych zombie takich jak Oar's czy Inuppe, którzy zbuntowali się na początku ze względu na ich odpowiednie cienie, które zostały odłączone na krótki okres czasu, nadal zachowując stare osobowości. Nawigacja ca:Victoria Cindry de:Victoria Thindolly en:Victoria Cindry es:Victoria Cindry fr:Victoria Cindry it:Victoria Cindry zh:維多莉亞·辛朵莉 Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue